


two can keep a secret

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Prostitution, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Watching, Riverdale Kink Bingo, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Betty can't make up her half of the rent for the month, but rather than telling Cheryl, she goes directly to the landlord in hopes of finding a compromise.





	two can keep a secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was an prompt from another fandom kink meme from forever ago that I've been saving for a rainy day and I think I went a little overboard. Also, I still don't know how to end things! 
> 
> [Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
Betty + prostitution

At first, Betty isn’t sure if she heard him correctly.

Her lips part in surprise as she stares at her landlord’s smiling face. He could be her father’s age – and, in a slight likeness that Betty tries her hardest to ignore – he bears a little resemblance to her father, too. He sits at the edge of his desk in and stares down at where Betty is practically frozen in the leather chair, no more than a foot or two of space between them. His smile is genuine, but there’s a gleam in his dark eyes that Betty has come to recognize all too well. Whenever she’s seen that look in someone’s eyes, it usually meant something twisted was waiting for her just around the corner.

In this case, it’s something twisted and_ perverse_.

“You see, Betty, you’re rather lucky in this predicament,” Charles continues before she can even begin to respond. “Unlike almost every other complex in this city, money has never been a problem for me or this building. So even without your half of the rent for this month, life will go on as always for everyone else.” His smile widens as he leans off of the desk, sliding a hand into his pocket, and it draws Betty’s eyes to the vague bulge beginning to form behind the zipper of his dress slacks. “Which means I can do the gracious thing and allow a financially-struggling college student such as yourself repay me in other ways.”

His voice is soothing, almost_ sweet_, even as he adds: “No need to find another minimum wage job to bust your ass for when you can just give that ass to me.”

Betty feels her stomach turn, and yet, she can’t deny the fleeting warmth that shoots down her spine at his words.

No._ Please, no_.

She’s always been a sucker for dirty talk, but this is far from the same thing.

“You can only imagine the kind of stress it takes to be a landlord. What better way for you to repay me than to be an outlet for that stress whenever I need it?”

“That’s…” Betty sputters, flitting from indignant to disgusted to infuriated. “You…”

“_You _don’t have a penny of your rent,” Charles interrupts, one eyebrow arched as his smile sharpens, moving into her space as the hand that’s not in his pocket falls onto the curve of her shoulder, cupping her neck. It’s a gentle touch, but the slight press of his thumb against her throat is an unmistakable warning, and it makes Betty’s breath hitch in her chest. “And I’m assuming that since your roommate wrote her check for the exact same amount as usual, that means Cheryl is unaware of your predicament. Losing your job may have not been your fault, but putting Miss Blossom out on the street with you because you’re unwilling to compromise _would_ be your fault. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Betty’s chest feels tight, her mind hazy, though with anger or arousal, she isn’t sure. Distantly, she remembers that she needs to leave soon if she plans on getting to class on time, and she can’t afford to miss a minute of their test today. She doesn’t have time to argue or even negotiate, nor does she have the room to considering he’s right: she can’t pay her rent, and that won’t affect just her but Cheryl, too.

“_Yes_,” she breathes after a long moment, trying in vain to keep her eyes from glaring like they want to.

He smiles at her like he’s_ proud_, and she feels vaguely sick.

“Perfect,” he says, and before she can react, he pulls his hand out of his pocket and slips it under her skirt, past the front of her panties, pressing something small and smooth up against her cunt. She gasps, instinctively trying to push him away, but he tightens his grip on her throat and she her body freezes. He takes advantage of this, pushing the object fully inside of her before snapping her panties back into place, and then he’s pulling his phone from his pocket and idly swiping his thumb across the screen.

And then vibrations pulse from inside of her pussy, low but quick, and Betty_ moans_ as her legs fall open.

“Now, run along before you miss class. We can discuss the details of our arrangement when you get back.” He pockets his phone, and it isn’t until he’s back in his desk chair that Betty is able to gather herself enough to stand from the chair. He grins at her, wide and smug. “And if I were you, I wouldn’t try to remove that toy or turn it off. I’ll know, and this will become an even more unpleasant predicament for you.”

Betty’s stomach flips, hands tightening on the strap of her bag as she turns to leave. She doesn’t know how he’d even be able to find out if she messes with the vibrator while she’s in class, but even Betty Cooper knows when not to push her luck.

* * *

She comes back to his office that evening, her pussy dripping, the vibrator still buzzing happily inside of her, and she barely makes it inside of the door before her knees finally give out from underneath her and she ends up on her hands and knees, hips bucking against the air as she rides out a particular hard wave of vibrations. Mondays are her longest day of classes, and she’d spent every single lecture in a haze of pleasure, either on the verge of coming or suspended in her arousal as the relentless stimulation dragged out her high.

Her lips part in a moan, but it gets trapped as Charles grips her hair tightly and shoves his cock into her mouth, fucking her without warning. Her eyes roll back with he hits the back of her throat, another pulse of vibrations rippling out from the toy, and he groans when moans out in orgasm around his thick length. He starts bucking against her faster, harder, and she doesn’t know how long it lasts before she feels his hips stutter and he cock is being yanked out. His cum comes out in hot spurts across her face, some of it hitting her tongue where her mouth is still parted in moans, riding out yet another orgasm, and she’s never felt more wrung out than this moment when he finally,_ finally_ shuts the toy off.

He tugs forward her by her hair, and she’s too numb with pleasure to do anything but follow him on shaking hands and knees until he’s got her under his desk and between his legs, her mouth back over his cock. It takes every ounce of effort to breathe through her nose as he pushes his cock deeper into her throat, and her eyes are wet with tears when his entire length is finally in.

He spends hours in her throat, leisurely thrusting as he works, and it isn’t until he’s done with his paperwork that he starts to fuck her once more, this time holding her in place so that she has to swallow every last drop of his cum before he finally pulls her off.

Her jaw _aches_, and she can feel where his cum dried on her face as she stares up at his smirking face through heavy eyelids.

“Monday nights are going to be so much more productive with that hot little mouth to look forward to,” he chuckles, and Betty would whimper if her throat wasn’t so sore.

* * *

He tells her that she’s his for the entire month, and Betty tells herself that the silver lining is he only wants her for three days a week: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. She realizes that he could (and most likely_ will_) change his mind at any time, demanding more. But for now, that’s all he requires, and after she’d spent Monday with a vibrator squeezing orgasm after orgasm out of her in the middle of the lecture halls, she’s thankful that Wednesdays and Fridays are free of classes.

Unfortunately, it also means they’re free for him to use her, _all day long_.

“Does this pussycat want more milk?” the deep voice from the television asks as Betty watches a large hand frantically stroking a twitching cock, the tip pointed at silver dish placed on the floor in front of the blonde porn star. Betty is sitting naked in the middle of Charles’s living room, legs spread wide, her wrists and knees bound to the ornate dining chair he’d dragged in front of the impressive entertainment system. The guys’ degrading words and girls’ wanton noises fill the air in surround sound as Charles plays clip after clip of porn for her, as he has for the last several hours since she showed up at his door.

The blonde in the film wears furry white cat ears and a matching fur tail coming from the anal plug nestled in her ass and nothing else, and she purrs as she laps at the cum pooled in the pet dish in front of her. The guy comes, spurting his milky release into her hair and onto her face as she keeps her head bent to lick up the cum in the bowl, and Betty’s untouched clit throbs at the obscene display. She doesn’t know how she could get so_ wet_ from simply watching and listening, not an ounce of stimulation grazing her pussy, but she’s already dripping from watching so many perverse clips. 

Betty’s pussy started clamping when she’d watched a principal spanking a naked girl with a ruler as she was bent over his desk. Her ass twitched when she’d watched a girl, naked and bound and bent over, get fucked with dildo after dildo in her tight rim and come hard without a single touch to her pussy. Her arousal started pooling on the chair, making it slick beneath her as she watched two older men fucking a younger girl between them in frilly bedroom, a cock in her ass and the other in her cunt. 

But it isn’t until the clip of the kitten play switches to a new scene – a girl on her back, being fucked by a cock in her ass as another girl with a princess plug rides the thick strap-on stretching out both of their pussies – that Betty finally breaks.

“_Please_,” she whimpers, head rolling to the side as she finds Charles moving to stand in front of her, a smirk on his face as he pulls at his cock in slow tugs.

“Is this what you want?” he taunts, pushing his tip past her twitching entrance. “Is this what your greedy little cunt wants?” He rolls his hips, shoving himself all the way in, and she squeals in pleasure. Her cunt spasms, and all it takes is one, two, three thrusts before she’s _finally coming_, her body still bound in place, helpless to the waves of her orgasm crashing over her.

Then he starts thrusting harder, faster, gripping the chair with both hands as he fucks her into the seat, and her eyes roll closed as she moans and moans.

* * *

“Remember, you begged for this,” Charles tells her, his voice hot in her ear as he continues fucking her from behind. They’re dozens of stories above the ground, but Betty doesn’t think about how terrified she actually is about seeing how high up they are. She can’t worry about how mortified she’d be if anyone else comes out on their balconies and sees them, stark naked, her tits pressed up against the railing and her body bent at her hips as Charles grips her ponytail and fucks her from behind.

No, all she can think about is the fact that she’s _finally coming_. She spent Friday cleaning Charles’s already spotless apartment, not a stitch of clothing on aside from the tiny panties holding the vibrators nestled in her pussy and ass. He’d teased her all day, playing with the settings and edging her again and again and_ again_, and he’d come down her throat and all over her tits five times before he locked her in a chastity belt, toys still buzzing lowly in place as he all but kicked her out his apartment with cum dried to her chin. Cheryl had been in and out all weekend, which was good because she hadn’t been around long enough to witness Betty fall to her knees, humping the air and babbling desperate pleas.

She thought Charles would finally give her relief on Monday, but all he did when she came back from classes was spend another night fucking her mouth at his desk. Then he’d ripped her bra off, sucked on and bit and teased her nipples as he upped the toys inside of her; but just like that very first time, she couldn’t come – not without a cock inside of her – and he’d left her in that damn belt for another two nights. He finally turned the toys off on Tuesday, but it was no use: she was already teased beyond relief, and every little wiggle of the vibrators inside of her nearly made her squeal.

When she showed up this morning, she begged for relief, promising to do_ anything_ if he finally let her come, and so he stripped her clothes off and dragged her onto the balcony in broad daylight to fuck her against the railing. 

“N-_no_, no,” she shudders out, squealing as his thumb finds her clit and her body writhes through yet another orgasm. She’s lost count, and her head is so dizzy from her high that she feels fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as he forces more pleasure from her oversensitive pussy. “I can’t, I can’t,_ I can’t_.”

“You begged me to fuck you, so I’m fucking you,” he groans, rutting against her even harder. “Unless you want to beg for something else.”

“What do…_o-oh!_”

She keens out another moan as he circles and circles over her clit, rolling it between his fingers, making her eyes cross from the force of the pleasure. Her pussy is throbbing, clamping and clamping around his thick cock, and she feels the pressure starting to tighten again at the base of her spine. She nearly sobs.

“You want relief for your slutty little pussy?” Charles asks. “Or should I just keep on fucking it? You’re so sensitive, I bet you’ll just keep coming and coming, one right after the other.”

_Oh, god._

Betty’s vision nearly whites out from the thought, but he pulls out before she can whimper in protest, and she feels his slick, hard cock sliding between her ass cheeks as he grinds against her. She sucks in a breath, heart pounding against her chest, and her ass twitches as his thick tip brushes her tight little hole again and again. She glances over her shoulder to find him grinning down at her, and her vision goes blurry at the edges as his fingers continue rolling her clit.

“No,” she pants, pleading.

“No, what?” he taunts, guiding his cock to rub at her entrance once more, and she nearly collapses from that small brush, she’s so sensitive. “No, you want me back in your pussy?”

She mewls, shaking her head, but he pushes his tip back inside and her pussy tightens around him even as her body tries to squirm away in protest.

“Beg me, slut. Beg me to give your greedy little pussy a break.”

His cock slides back between her ass cheeks, already slick from her wetness and his own cum dripping out of her pussy, and her knees wobble slightly as she whimpers, “Please, fuck my ass.” He grasps her hair, twisting her face so her glazed eyes meet his, and another tug on her ponytail makes her plead again: “My pussy can’t take any more, _please_ fuck my ass instead. I’ll do anything,_ just please._”

He chuckles, squeezes her ass to open her up to him even more as his cock pushes against her tightest hole. “Remember, you begged for this.”

Then he thrusts into her, stretching her out without warning, and she moans so loud she’s almost certain they hear it from the street below.

* * *

Betty’s eyes roll back from another wave of pleasure as her fingers dig into the arms of his chair, balancing herself as best as she can on shaky legs as she continues riding Charles cock at his desk. It’s a Monday, but somehow he’d found out that all of her classes had been cancelled, so she showed up first thing in the morning and he’d stripped her of her clothes, sitting her on his cock and making her ride him over and over again. He’d done the same thing on Friday, but rather than making her fuck herself to orgasm over and over, he slipped into her ass and told her to fuck herself slowly. He let the pleasure build and build, forcing her hips still as she brought herself right to the edge of her orgasm, then let it fall away before making her start all over again.

She’s dripping wet, her thighs burning and her pussy clamping around aching emptiness, and she keens out a moan as his fingers start rubbing at her throbbing clit.

Then there’s a knock on the door.

Betty squeaks, her stomach dropping in a panic as she tries to scramble off, but Charles grips her firmly in place as he says, “Come on in.”

The door opens as humiliation bursts through her, and a man who looks to be not much older than Charles steps in, dressed in the same uniform that the doormen of their building wear. His entire body freezes as he takes in Betty as she sits stark naked atop Charles’s lap, her back against his chest and her legs spread wide. Her dripping pussy on complete display, especially as Charles hooks a hand over the inside of her thigh and opens her up wider, still rubbing at her clit as if no one had even interrupted them. The doorman’s gaze falls to where Charles teases her clit, rubbing it in circles and making her squirm, making her_ moan_, and the doorman’s eyes light in excitement even as he clears his throat awkwardly.

“Thank you for coming, Mr. Smith,” Charles greets, and Betty can practically hear the smug smirk in his voice. “I’m not sure if you’ve met Miss Cooper?”

“Oh, I’ve become quite acquainted with her,” Mr. Smith replies, his eyes darting from her twitching pussy to her pebbled nipples and her bouncing breasts, and Betty shivers as if his gaze had been a palpable touch. “Though clearly not as acquainted as you.”

Betty blushes as Charles’s chests vibrates with a chuckle. “Well, that’s precisely why I’ve called you up here.” He pulls his fingers from her cunt and brings them to Betty’s lips, shoving them into her mouth without ceremony, and, still in a haze of arousal, she starts sucking her slickness off of them without command. “You’ve worked for me for almost twenty years now and I don’t know about you, but I think you deserve a little reward for that, don’t you think?”

“A _tight _little reward?” the doorman guesses, voice growing rough with arousal.

“Precisely.” Charles pulls his fingers from Betty’s mouth and uses them to gesture Mr. Smith forward, turning his chair as Mr. Smith crosses the distance between them and rounds the desk. “But first, why don’t you give her mouth a try? Let her get you nice and ready?”

It’s less of a suggestion and more of a command, one that the doorman doesn’t hesitate to comply with as he quickly unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down to step out of them. Charles twists a hand into Betty’s already messy ponytail to guide her head forward as Mr. Smith wraps a hand around his cock and positions himself at Betty’s lips, and then Charles uses his other hand to twist one of her nipples, making her lips part in a sharp hiss just as the doorman thrusts into her mouth.

Betty nearly chokes at the thick length suddenly being shoved past her lips, but before she can squirm in protest, Charles starts fucking up into her ass even harder, angling his hips so he can slide in even deeper, and Mr. Smith hits the back of her throat when she moans. “Oh, that’s heavenly,” the doorman grunts as her sounds vibrate across his cock, making grow harder and longer on her tongue in arousal. Betty whimpers, nails scratching uselessly at the arms of the chair as her body twitches in pleasure. Then Charles taps his fingers quickly over her throbbing clit, practically spanking her, and she comes with a muffled squeal around Mr. Smith’s cock.

Both men groan as she writhes between them, and then the doorman yanks himself out of her mouth and she sucks in a breath as she feels Charles lifting her up. He holds her leg open wide as Mr. Smith grabs the other, bending it around his hip as his cock presses at her twitching entrance, and her hands scramble to grip at both of their shirt sleeves as Mr. Smith slides into her with one long thrust. She keens out a moan as she’s stretched wide and deep, her ass and her cunt clamping erratically around both cocks, and then her eyes cross from pleasure as they both start to fuck her.

It doesn’t take long for them to find a brutal, unrelenting rhythm, and Betty comes three times between them before they’re both shooting their hot release into her almost at the same time, their fingers finding her clit and making her twitching body squeeze every last drop out of them before they set her back down on shaking legs.

Charles slips a plug into her ass and a snug dildo into her pussy, plugging their cum inside of her before she leaves, though she can still feel it slowly dripping out of her under her skirt when she passes Mr. Smith on her way out the next morning.

* * *

He’s out of town on Friday, but of course that’s hardly a reason for Betty to have a break.

He calls her on FaceTime and she answers it with her earphones plugged in because Cheryl is still home, but before Betty can get off of her bed to close her door, Charles orders her to stay put. “Touch yourself,” he orders, and all it takes is his voice in her ear for her clit to throb and her already wet pussy to grow wetter. Ever since their arrangement started, it seems she’s_ always_ aroused even when he isn’t teasing her to tears, and her body can’t find relief on its own anymore. She finds herself craving his cock, craving the unrelenting orgasms and even the humiliation and the depravity of him edging her to the point of insanity. “Bring your phone up close and show me how wet you are.”

“But Cheryl,” she whispers, her eyes flying to her open door.

“Betty,” Charles warns, and Betty lets out a soft whimper as she sets her phone aside and starts to shimmy her lounge shorts and panties down her hips. She pulls an earbud out, listening to Cheryl’s muffled voice trailing in from her room across their small apartment, still in the midst of getting ready.

Betty holds the camera between her legs, eyes darting between the door and her bared, dripping pussy as Charles groans in her ear.

“Look at that slutty cunt, aching for me first thing in the morning. Grab your thickest toy and give me a show.”

Betty’s heart drops, her body freezing in fear, but Charles barks her name in her ear and she’s throwing up her nightstand before she even realizes it._ God_, she hates how desperate he makes her, how much control he has, even miles away and over the phone. “Get it nice and wet,” he tells her, and she whimpers, her cheeks flushed in humiliation and her heart pounding anxiously in her chest as she eyes the door, listening for Cheryl as the girl continues moving around in her own room. Betty slides the dildo through her slick slit, dragging it over her now throbbing clit, and she nearly drops her phone as her hips buck off of the bed. She twirls the toy through her wetness, coating it thoroughly in her arousal, and Cheryl steps out of her room and toward the kitchen – toward_ Betty’s_ room – just as Charles orders: “Now turn it on and fuck yourself.”

She nearly squeaks, but she follows the command without thinking, legs falling open wider as she starts sliding it into her pussy and switches the vibrations on.

_Oh, god._ It’s louder than she thought it would be.

Her eyes are wide, her heart practically in her throat as her gaze stays trained on the door, but Charles growls, “_Fuck _yourself,” in her ear and she does, unable to let go of the breath trapped in her lungs as she starts to work the toy in and out of her cunt, the small nub fitting perfectly around her clit and_ ah…a-ah!_

Her hips buck off of the bed and a moan slips from her lips before she can quite catch it.

There’s a deafening pause from the kitchen. “Betty?”

“Turn it up higher,” Charles orders, and Betty bites down hard on her lower lip to keep from crying out as her thumb fumbles to hit the button to make the vibrations stronger,_ louder_. It seems as if the wet sounds of her pussy clamping around the toy grow louder, too, though that could be because Betty is starting to grow dizzy from the little air she can get through her lungs. “You can stop as soon as you come.”

“Betty?” Cheryl tries again. “Aren’t you working today?”

Betty’s eyes roll back, the thought of getting caught only serving to make her hornier as she grinds the toy into her pussy, grinds the vibrating notch against her clit. Because she knows she_ can’t_ come anymore, not just from this toy or just from a vibrator. No, she needs a cock fucking her deep, stretching her out and bruising her with its thrusts, and she knows there’s no way she can make herself come so she can scramble and hide from Cheryl.

Light footsteps make their way toward Betty’s door, still halfway open, and Betty nearly whimpers when she sees Cheryl’s shadow start to approach.

Betty’s clit throbs, her orgasm so,_ so close_ – but then she hears Cheryl hum dismissively, most likely shrugging off what she assumed must have been Betty in her room, and Betty holds her breath until she hears Cheryl pick up her purse and her keys and shut the front door, locking it behind her.

Betty moans, bucking against the toy once more as Charles laughs in her ear.

“Now that she’s gone, go into Cheryl’s room and see if she has anything in there you might actually be able to come from.”

* * *

On the last day of the month – her last Friday with Charles – she doesn’t receive a single text or a call, not even a message passed onto her through Mr. Smith, and it only serves to make Betty feel wary. She knows he wouldn’t have forgotten; he’d done nothing but spend last week edging her over and over again: eating her out and sucking on her clit until she saw stars, sharing her with Mr. Smith as they came down her throat and deep in her ass, making her ride toy after toy and squeal as he stuffed vibrator after vibrator inside of her until she was certain her arousal had soaked through the carpet and into the floor of his office. But not once did he let her come. Not once did he touch her pussy, and no matter how hard she tried to get herself off, even with her ass plugged and her vibrating dildo set on high, she couldn’t reach her orgasm.

She’s anxious and frustrated, and when her phone finally chimes in a text from Charles to go upstairs, she swears she can feel her arousal dripping down her thighs.

The elevator lets her up straight into his apartment as always, but she freezes in place as she sees Cheryl stripped naked in the middle of the living room floor, her arms bound behind her back and her legs open wide as Mr. Smith fucks her cunt in brutal thrusts.

Betty squeaks in surprise, her cheeks instantly flushing and her pussy growing wetter at the sight, but before she has a chance to properly react, she feels a hand gripping her hair and yanking her forward. Cheryl moans around the ball gag strapped to her mouth, her skin marred red, no doubt from being spanked by the leather belt on the floor by her head, but there’s nothing but glazed pleasure in her half-lidded eyes as she gazes up at Betty. The only sign of her surprise is a flutter of her eyelashes, but that passes quickly as Mr. Smith hitches her ankle over his shoulder and thrusts in deep, sending Cheryl spasming atop the carpet against her restraints her orgasm squirts out of her.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to have my two little sex slaves together,” Charles groans into Betty’s ear, his hands already pawing at her clothes, managing to strip her naked despite her squirming and struggling. He smacks her ass, hard, and Betty moans as she stumbles forward and onto her knees beside Cheryl’s twitching, orgasming body, her heart sinking in her chest. “You see, your dear cousin had a secret, too: she came to the same day that you did, pleading to make up for her half of the rent. I thought about training you two together, but Mr. Smith here advised that I keep your kindred spirits separate until I had your cunts completely craving nothing but our cocks.”

Betty’s pussy twitches as if in emphasis, aching and empty, and Charles guides her legs to straddle Cheryl’s head before Betty can begin to respond. He grabs the belt off of the ground, tying her forearms together behind her back, and he holds onto it for leverage as he forces Betty’s mouth closer to where Mr. Smith’s cock is fucking in and out of Cheryl’s pussy.

“Now why don’t you suck on your cousin’s clit while I make your slutty little pussy come all over her face?”


End file.
